video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Best of Tom Jones
|running time = 58 minutes |release date = }} The Best of Tom Jones is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th July 1987. Description The Boy from Nowhere has hit the big time! Filmed in Las Vegas, Tom Jones is seen here at the height of his career. He's never been in finer voice than he is here in this performance, singing some of his greatest hits, including: This is TOM JONES - LIVE! Songs # Delilah # Tell Her I Love Her # You've Lost That Loving Feeling # What's New Pussycat? # Heartache Tonight # For Once In My Life # All By Myself # Una Paloma Blanca # Let Your Love Flow # Behind Closed Doors # Believe Me # While She Lay Sleeping # I Can't Stop Loving You # Help Me Make It Through The Night # As Time Goes By # I Write The Songs # I Know I Will Never Love This Way Again # My Way Credits Opening # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # Start of The Best of Tom Jones Closing # End of The Best of Tom Jones # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (with trailer) # Warning screen # The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 by ??? # Start of The Best of Tom Jones Closing (with trailer) # End of The Best of Tom Jones # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:BBFC E Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions